


Girls Who Run With Wolves Aren't Here For Boys To Love

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: Two Mulan/Ruby fanmixes.Girls Who Run With Wolves Aren't Here For Boys To Love: A fanmix for a Season 1 AU where Mulan was cursed into Storybrooke, along with her family. Small references to homophobia.Better Days: Several Alternative Universe plots with songs.





	1. Girls Who Run With Wolves Aren't Here For Boys To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



 

   

 

 

**Girls Who Run With Wolves Aren't Here For Boys To Love**

 

 

When Regina's Curse hits, Mulan and her parents are trapped along with everybody else from the Enchanted Forest. In Storybrooke, she wakes up as Wen Li, a timid and respectful woman who's the perfect daughter to her parents and the perfect bride to her fiance Shang. Instead of accepting their daughter for who she is, her parents are pressuring her to pick a date and go through with the wedding, and instead of having Shang's respect and friendship, he's become her overbearing husband-to-be. Mulan might have been strong enough to fight for her happiness but Wen Li isn't. It's much easier to just go along with their wishes and tell herself that she's happy ([Reflection – Lea Salonga](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TyeKQkOvjPc)). The happy ending she'd fought so hard for is now lost.

Red, on the other hand, had just learned to forgive herself over what happened to Peter, and had also fixed her relationship with her grandmother when the Curse took all of that away. She becomes Ruby in Storybrooke, where her sense of self has been completely lost since the tragic death of her boyfriend. In the process of grieving him, her relationship with her grandmother has been irreparably shattered and, the worst part, she can't find it in her heart to care ([Keeps Getting Better – Christina Aguilera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HBZL6YcFbr0)).

Each in their own way, they repeat the same dreadful day and the same bad decisions for twenty eight years. The moment Emma Swan comes to town, though, things start to change. Routines that were once stagnant become unpredictable and, without really understanding why, Li sees herself noticing the beautiful waitress at Granny's. It's such a small thing but, for the first time, she begins to question whether she's making the right decision going through with the wedding. Ruby, who's adventurous, curious and just a little bit cruel, can't help but tease and flirt ([Whatever Lola Wants – Sarah Vaughan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-g5YNPzr8NM)).

Storybrooke is changing, and the people along with it. Grandma Wen, who's always been traditional and just a little standoffish, starts taking an interest in her granddaughter and giving her advice about pursuing her dreams. Ruby, on the other hand, can't seem to get along with Granny, but in an attempt to find out what she's good at, ends up discovering that maybe she's not the irresponsible hot mess that everyone takes her for. ([I'm Still Here – Goo Goo Dolls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba1UFP186F8))

By the time Mary Margaret is cleared from her murder charges, Regina is losing her grip on the town and everyone in it. Ruby and Li attend their friend's party and, somehow, can't help but end up in bed together. For a short while, it seems that they have found more than just true love: they have found the piece of their identity that had been missing for as long as they could remember ([U-Turn (Lili) – Aaron](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DG0C7WfAcUo)). When morning comes, Ruby doesn't know what to do but Li has found her bravery once again ([I Wanna Hold Your Hand – T. V. Carpio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exqLZPbpYYQ)).

Much to Shang's horror, Li comes home and breaks off the engagement. After being pressured by her parents, she admits to being in love with someone else. A woman. For a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Wen can _almost_ find it in their hearts to be proud of her and love their daughter for who she is, but the Curse is still too strong and instead they kick her out.

Meanwhile, Ruby is having a hard time accepting this newfound part of herself and seeks her grandmother's advice. Granny tells her that maybe it's time to forgive herself and give love another chance ([Run and Hide – Sabrina Carpenter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaduPrSz1yM)). When Li shows up at her doorstep, though, Ruby turns her down, unable to let go of Peter's memory ([Sorry – Halsey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ky6HfTioqY)).

Agreeing to play the part of loving fiance once again, Li earns her family's forgiveness. Shang, however, surprises her by saying that he wishes she'd have been brave enough to do the right thing and end things between them. Truth be told, neither wants this marriage and could never be happy, but now it's too late to turn back ([Heal – Loreen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2hv5nfQv2QQ)).

Henry Mills ending up in the hospital seems like the perfect excuse to delay the wedding but Li won't hear of it. It's now or never. She walks down the isle, ready to settle for a life of misery, and Ruby sits with Granny at the hospital, unable to let go of her guilt – and that is when the Curse is broken.

Immediately, Mulan and Shang stop the wedding. Her parents, once again themselves, hug her and encourage her to go after this woman she believes to be her True Love. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Red has just recovered her memories and decides to track Mulan down.

They meet at Granny's and they kiss, ready to put their happy ending back on track. ([Terrified – Kara Dioguardi](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWMgevB4eeM))

 


	2. Better Days

  

 

**[Gangsta' Paradise (Postmodern Jukebox's vintage rendition): a Bonnie and Clyde 1920s AU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rve03u7oEvI) **

 

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death // I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left // ‘Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long // That even my momma thinks that my mind is gone_

 

In the 1920s, Ruby runs away from her oppressive mother, planning on going to live with Granny. On her way there, though, she meets Mulan, an infamous criminal who's planning a great bank heist. At first, Ruby joins her to make some money and thus finance her trip to her grandmother, but the more they spend time together, the more Ruby thinks that maybe the path to Granny's house isn't the one she wants to take.

 

 

 

**[Hold Still (Slow Magic): Zombie Apocalypse AU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0AnmYikTa34) **

 

_Instrumental_

 

The world is descending into chaos since a vicious virus was released and changed most of the population into human-wolf hybrids. The only way to survive is to stick together and pray for a cure. Mulan and Ruby managed to stay alive in Granny's house, far away from the danger zones, but when Ruby is bitten by one of the hybrids, Mulan decides that their only chance is to venture into the outside world and try to get her to a research facility before it's too late.

 

 

 

**[Sway (Bic Runga): Fake Relationship AU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nGSLpOgOwgw) **

 

_I say its all because of you and here I go // Losing my control // I'm practicing your name // So I can say it to your face it doesn't seem right // To look you in the eye // And let all the things you mean to me // Come tumbling out my mouth indeed its time // Tell you why // I say its infinitely true // Say you'll stay // Don't come and go_

 

A long time ago, Ruby had a fallout with Granny and hasn't talked to her in nearly a decade. When she finds out Granny's dying, though, she decides to make emends – and just to make the old lady happy, she bring along her best friend Mulan and pretends to be engaged to her. After all, Granny always wanted her to settle down with a good girl and have a family. Fortunately, her grandmother is tougher than she looks and she pulls through. Now, Ruby has her family back. And a fiance she doesn't know what to do with. Mulan, who's always been in love with Ruby, can't really complain.

 

 

 

**[Thunder (Imagine Dragons): Falling From Grace AU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFhs7WVvuXk) **

 

_Just a young gun with a quick fuse // I was uptight, wanna let loose // I was dreaming of bigger things // And wanna leave my own life behind // Not a yes sir, not a follower // Fit the box, fit the mold // Have a seat in the foyer, take a number // I was lightning before the thunder_

 

Snow never convinced Ruby to leave her mother's pack and her friend has been running with wolves for months now. Granny is desperate to save her granddaughter from Anita's toxic influence. Her only hope is to hire a mercenary who's equally fallen from grace and who won't hesitate to kill Anita and bring Ruby back.

 

 

 

**[Let Me Go (Nadja Iznko cover): Masquerade AU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEGQEz4P6ko) **

 

_One more kiss could be the best thing // But one more lie could be the worst // And all these thoughts are never resting // And you're not something I deserve // In my head there's only you now // This world falls on me // In this world there's real and make believe // And this seems real to me_

 

Mulan didn't think taking her father's place in the war would grow so out of hand – after all, the call to war never mentioned anything about attending a royal ball. Still, Mulan attends as Ping, a decorated soldier and war hero, and when a beautiful lady dressed in a red cape asks for a dance, she doesn't say no. Once it's time to go back to the front, the lady promises to write to him. Mulan writes back, first to keep up appearances, and then because she's fallen in love. But when the war comes to an end, what will she do when Ruby finds out her secret?

 

 

 

[ **Better Days (The Goo Goo Dolls): Christmas Party AU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5kWoSIBliE)

 

_And you asked me what I want this year // And I try to make this kind and clear // Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days // 'Cause I don't need boxes wrapped in strings // And designer love and empty things // Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

 

Mulan and Ruby are both having a particularly terrible year, each in their own way. The war has left its mark on Mulan and adapting back into civilian life hasn't been easy, while Ruby has just gone through a particularly nasty divorce that has become the talk of town. When Belle invites them both to her Christmas Party, they think of staying home and just watching a movie but she's so persistent that they can't say no. They end up meeting under the mistletoe.

 

 

 

[ **When She Sees Me (Kimiko Glen): Blind Date AU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w_AU_6oY7Xg)

 

_I don't like guessing games // Or when I feel things // Before I know the feelings // How am I supposed to operate // If I'm just tossed around by fate? // Like on an unexpected date? // The stranger who might talk too fast // Or ask me questions about myself // Before I've decided that // She can ask me questions about myself_

 

As far as Granny Lucas is concerned, the problem with Ruby is that she has terrible taste in lovers. As far as Grandma Fa is concerned, her closeted granddaughter needs to stop indulging her parents by meeting every suitor they bring home and just be who she is. One day, they meet for tea and decide to set both girls up on a date.

 

*I should point out that the song is actually called _When He Sees Me_ , I only changed the gender to better fit the story.

 

 

 

[ **Look What You Made Me Do (Taylor Swift): Truth or Dare/Team Rivalries/College AU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3K0RzZGpyds)

 

_I don't like your kingdom keys // They once belonged to me // You ask me for a place to sleep // Locked me out and threw a feast (what?) // The world moves on, another day, another drama, drama // But not for me, not for me, all I think about is karma // And then the world moves on, but one thing's for sure // Maybe I got mine, but you'll all get yours_

 

During girls night, Ruby takes on Anna's challenge: to steal the Warrior Dragon from their rival college soccer team. Ruby assumes it's a mascot or maybe even a statue. Turns out it's what they call their best player and team captain. Now, she has to find a way to kidnap her.

 

 

 

**[Who Knew (P!nk): Love Letters AU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJWIbIe0N90) **

 

_Remember when we were such fools // And so convinced and just too cool // Oh no // No no // I wish I could touch you again // I wish I could still call you friend // I'd give anything_

 

One year ago, Ruby's fiance Peter suffered a sudden and horrible death. She's been dealing with her grief and guilt and, under Dr. Hopper's suggestion, she writes him a passionate love letter where she pours her heart. Accidentally, the letter ends up in Mulan's hands, and now her ex-girlfriend thinks she wants to give them a second chance.

 

 

 

[ **My Skin (Natalie Merchant): Magical Tattoos AU** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=983gOvtXlAI)

 

_Take a look at my body // Look at my hands // There's so much here // That I don't understand //_ _Your face saving promises // Whispered like prayers // I don't need them // I've been treated so wrong // I've been treated so long // As if I'm becoming untouchable_

 

Mulan's small town only has one tattoo parlor, which is a little shady-looking and the crazy woman who runs it doesn't seem to be particularly sane with all of her talk of realm-jumping and magic. Her options are limited, though; if she wants a tattoo for her birthday, this will have to do. She chooses the drawing of a beautiful wolf girl. The very next day, her wolf girl starts moving around her body and speaking to her.

 

 

 


End file.
